


Lap

by dontcare77ghj



Series: Sleep [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drunk Reader, F/F, Multi, Sleep, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, drunk, lap, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Summary: Falling asleep on each others lap happens.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Series: Sleep [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518629
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	Lap

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your feedback. Give kudos. Leave a comment. Add to your bookmarks. Buy me a KO-FI.

Vulnerability was not something the three of you showed often, to the team at least. When it was just the three of you it was fine, you were safe, no-one could use that vulnerability against you, and it felt good to trust the other two. The three of you enjoyed knowing you had two people in your corner you could turn to and feel safe with.

“I feel like my heads going to implode.” Wanda complained, rubbing her temples. She looked truly pitiful with a red nose, puffy cheeks and droopy eyes, anyone could tell she was sick.  
“I told you not to go out in the rain.” Natasha said, handing the woman a cup of tea. “But did you listen to me, no, and now you’re sick. That is caused karma.” She added with a pointed look.  
“Y/N went out too.” Wanda whined, pointing at you. Taking a seat next to the sick woman you gave her a smirk.  
“The difference between the two of us is, I didn’t get sick.” You said, grabbing her hand in yours and placing a kiss onto it.  
“How is that fair? You look like sunshine embodiment and I’m stuck looking like Rudolph’s cousin.” Wanda groaned, leaning her head on your shoulder as she gripped the cup.  
“It’s not supposed to be fair. It’s punishment for not using common sense.” Natasha stated, sitting on Wanda’s other side. “Besides your head probably hurts more because of your powers.” She guessed.  
“Well, considering I can hear Stark’s thoughts and his music from all the way in the labs, I would say your guess isn’t too far off.” Wanda said with a sigh, massaging her temples once more.  
“Honey, why don’t you try to get some sleep?” You asked, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. “It might help your head.” You pointed out.  
“I would love to, but if I stand up, I’m going to pass out.” She said, drinking her tea with a slight wince. “It’s easier to stay here.”  
“So, next time I tell you two to stay out of the rain or you’ll get sick, maybe you’ll listen to me.” Natasha said, rolling her eyes.  
“Yeah, yeah. We should listen to you more often because you’re the only one who thinks things through. Yada, yada.” You mocked with a smirk. Natasha narrowed her eyes at you before leaning over Wanda and pinching your thigh. “Rude.”   
“Don’t mock me, Y/N. Wanda, drink your tea.” Natasha said, pointing at you both. She then stood from the couch and walked back into the kitchen. Wanda didn’t say anything, only smiled fondly at the two of you.  
“She’s so bossy.” You whispered into Wanda’s ear. Said woman let out a snort and struggled to hide her smile as Natasha leaned back into the room.  
“I heard that.” She said, narrowing her eyes at you again. “You stop mocking me or I’ll call Steve and tell him you want to run with him and Bucky every morning.” Natasha added causing you to gape at the woman.  
“How dare you threaten me like that?” You questioned as Wanda placed her tea on the table and laid her head in your lap.  
“Don’t mock me.” Natasha said simply as you began to run your fingers through Wanda’s hair. “I’m going to make us some tea, watch her.” She commanded, pointing a finger at the woman in your lap.   
“Of course.” You said, smiling at the half-asleep woman. “You tired, darling?” You asked, running your fingers through her thick hair. She let out a content hum in response and relaxed further onto your lap. “Get some sleep.”  
Natasha came back into the room carrying back two cups of tea and smiled at the sight of the two of you.   
“She’s going to regret sleeping like that.” Natasha commented, placing the cups on the table.  
“Leave her be.” You said as Natasha lifted Wanda’s legs and sat in their place, placing Wanda’s legs on her lap. “She didn’t sleep last night.”  
“Maybe if she would listen to me.” Natasha smirked, grabbing her mug and leaning her head on your shoulder.  
“It’s not like we did it to spite you.” You said, rolling your eyes but wrapped an arm around her waist.   
“I know.” Natasha said, leaning down and kissing Wanda on the forehead. “But you both should still listen to me.” She added, kissing your cheek. You didn’t say anything but smiled at the woman as you settled back into the couch. With Wanda laying asleep across the two of you, Natasha and you settled back into the couch and quietly talked as your girlfriend lay asleep across your laps.

Non-reader POV  
“I’m going to kill Stark.” Natasha grumbled as she helped one of her girlfriends out of the elevator. Wanda followed both women out with a smirk.  
“You let her get into the contest with Tony.” She pointed out, moving in front of them both to open the bedroom door. “If I remember correctly you were cheering her along.”  
“And I won.” Y/N slurred, stumbling into the doorframe. “Oops. Tony was so mad.”  
“Yes, he was darling.” Natasha commented, smirking as she watched Y/N stumble around the room until she sat on the bed.  
“Wanda you promised to stop moving the furniture.” Y/N whined, collapsing onto the bed.  
“Oh, you really had a lot, didn’t you?” Wanda asked with a smile, moving to kneel in front of her. “No-one moved the furniture, kolibri. When was the last time you had this much?” She questioned, grabbing both of Y/N’s hands in hers.  
“The last time I remember seeing her like this was Clint’s birthday.” Natasha said, moving over to the two with a set of new clothes for Y/N.  
“You remember that?” Wanda asked, giving the red head a look. “You were just as drunk as she was.” She pointed out causing the red head to narrow her eyes at Wanda.  
“I had the same amount of drinks, but I have a better tolerance than Y/N does.” Natasha insisted. “I’m Russian. I’m supposed to.”  
“Sure darling.” Wanda said, rolling her eyes at the red head. “C’mon kolibri, you need to get changed.” Wanda cooed, helping Y/N stand.  
“No.” She whined, squirming out of her hold. “I don’t wanna get changed.” She added laughing, twirling away from Wanda until she physically could not move. “Wanda, no powers.”  
“Sorry kolibri.” She shrugged, moving over to take the intoxicated woman’s shirt off. “But you need to get changed.”  
“How about we do something more fun?” Y/N suggested, looking between the two. “I’m already partially naked.” She added, winking at Wanda who turned bright red. Natasha laughed before pulling the shirt off Y/N’s head.  
“Maybe later, Y/N.” She told her, helping her into her pajamas. Y/N was barely listening as she started moving around the room. “Let’s get you some Panadol.” Natasha said, wincing as you almost fell over.   
“I’ll watch her.” Wanda said, pulling Y/N over to the bed. Natasha left the room and came back quickly with two pills.  
“Shh.” Wanda said quickly as Natasha came back in. Y/N was fast asleep in Wanda’s lap, a content look on her face as she curled further into Wanda.  
“Didn’t take her long.” Natasha commented, setting the Panadol onto the nightstand. “You want me to move her?” She questioned Wanda.  
“She’s fine for now.” Wanda said, waving a hand at Natasha. “I’ll move her after, just in case she wakes up.”  
“You want some coffee?” Natasha asked, kissing both Y/N and Wanda on the head.  
“Thank you, lyubov’.” Wanda said, settling back in the bed as Natasha stood and went back into the kitchen. It was another hour before Wanda and Natasha moved Y/n into bed properly and curled around her and fell asleep themselves.

Reader POV  
“Stark, what the hell were you thinking?” Natasha growled, hands on her hips as she narrowed her eyes at the billionaire.   
“I wasn’t thinking is that what you want to hear?” He asked, not looking at the angry Russian. “I know we had a plan, but it was failing.”  
“You endangered the team. You almost got us all killed.” She added, steam starting to pour out of her ears.  
“This was the only way we were going to destroy the base and get the tech out.” He defended himself. “I’m sorry, Natasha. There I’ve said it, happy?”  
“I can’t do it anymore.” Natasha snapped, turning away from the man and towards the rest of the team. “Rogers, you take over.” She said, pointing at the blonde.  
Natasha stormed over to you and Wanda and checked you both over, even though Bruce had just finished checking you both over.  
“Are you sure, you’re both okay?” She asked, critically looking you both over.  
“We’re fine, gorgeous.” You assured, leaning into Wanda’s side. It wasn’t a lie, the two of you were fine. A couple scraps, bruises and you were both exhausted, but you were both okay.  
“Fucking Stark and his idiotic plans.” She snapped, kissing both Wanda and you gently. “I should kill him.” She added, sitting on your other side.  
“No, you really shouldn’t.” Wanda said. “He just did what he thought was right for the mission.”  
“And he could have killed not only the team, but the both of you.” Natasha told the woman. “And if he did that, he would be deader than dead.”  
“But none of us are dead.” You said, taking her hand in yours. “We’re all alive and it’s going to take more than a few HYDRA agents to take any of us out.”  
“This was such a shitty mission.” Natasha sighed, leaning her head on your shoulder. She wasn’t wrong, it had been a shitty mission. You’d all been stuck in the ass crack of nowhere for days, with Tony and Steve arguing with each other over everything and the lack of sleep you’d all experienced in the last few days.  
“You look tired, Tash.” Wanda mentioned, frowning at the bags under the red heads eyes.  
“Who isn’t?” She snorted, shaking her head. “Between Steve and Tony yelling at each other all night and the constant threat of HYDRA discovering us, I haven’t slept in days.”  
“You need to sleep, Nat.” You admonished your girlfriend.   
“When we get back to the Tower, I will.” She promised. You shared a look with Wanda before the two of you stared at Natasha. “Don’t look at me like that. I just promised to sleep.”  
“You need to sleep now.” Wanda said firmly. “There is no later, you need to do it now.”  
“The team is here.” She protested. “I don’t want to sleep around them.”  
“Tash, you are not a robot.” You told her, taking her hand in your own. “They all know you’re human and as a human, you need to get some sleep.” You said, staring intently at her. Natasha didn’t say anything as she looked between you two.  
“Fine.” She sighed, after several minutes. “But just for a little.” She added before laying across both your laps.   
“No action on the jet.” Tony smirked, looking at the three of you. “I thought we all discussed that rule.”  
“That rule is only for you, Tony.” You pointed out, getting several chuckles from the team. “And no-one is getting lucky right now, Natasha sleeping.”  
“And if you wake her, I will dump you in the ocean.” Wanda threatened. Tony smiled but raised his hands in surrender as he walked away. Natasha stayed dead asleep even after you reached the Tower. Pietro ran Natasha to your floor and you two followed after them.  
Wanda thanked Pietro as you got in bed with Natasha. A few minutes later Wanda joined you and you both fell asleep curled around Natasha. Curled around each other the three of you felt safer together, it felt like nothing could or wold go wrong. And that was a feeling you all enjoyed.


End file.
